1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image formation device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image formation device having a member for guiding recording paper.
2. Background Information
A conventional image formation device includes an image formation unit having a thermal head. With the conventional image formation device, an ink ribbon coated with a sublimation dye is laid over recording paper (printer paper). Electrical energy corresponding to image information is applied to the thermal head. Thermal energy generated by the thermal head sublimates the sublimation dye coating of the ink ribbon and transfers the sublimation dye onto the recording paper to perform specific printing, such as color printing. With the conventional image formation device, rendering of images having gradation is performed by controlling amounts of current sent to the thermal head, that is, amounts of heat generated by the thermal head.
When color printing is performed with the conventional image formation device, the recording paper is sent a number of times (for example, three or four times) to the image formation unit. The recording paper is stacked in a paper feed cassette. The recording paper is first conveyed to a point downstream from the image formation unit. Then, the recording paper is conveyed in a direction of a discharge component provided at a top of the paper feed cassette while ink (such as yellow ink (Y)) is transferred from the ink ribbon to the recording paper. Then, the recording paper is conveyed to the point downstream from the image formation unit, and magenta (M) ink is transferred over the recording paper in a same manner as with the yellow ink above. Then, cyan (C) ink is transferred similarly. Furthermore, overcoating is performed as needed.
The conventional image formation device further includes a switching guide, a paper feed guide and a paper discharge guide to convey the recording paper as above (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2,763,166). The switching guide is provided near a branching point of a conveyance path where a paper feed path and a paper discharge path diverged. The paper feed guide is provided on a top side of the paper feed path where the recording paper passed through. The paper discharge guide is provided on a top side of the paper discharge path where the recording paper passed through.
With the conventional image formation device, the paper feed guide and the paper discharge guide are necessary in addition to the switching guide. Therefore, the number of parts and the number of assembly steps are increased. As a result, the cost of the conventional image formation device is increased.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved image formation device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.